


Three Phone Calls

by GoodJanet



Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Angst, Far Future, Future Character Death, Future Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: Stephen is retiring. He wants Jon to be there with him when he signs off.





	

#### [1]

He hangs up his phone with a smile. He was going to be retiring from hosting _The Late Show_ in, god, was it really only two weeks away? It sure was fast approaching. But knowing that Jon was going to be his final guest at least gave him something special to look forward to. It seemed fitting to start and end his long hosting career with his best friend by his side.

Stephen goes through the motions of his daily routine, Jon’s voice playing through his head: _Dude, of fucking course I’ll be there. Hell, I’d have shown up even if you hadn’t asked. I wouldn’t miss that for the world. You know I’m proud of you, right?_

Stephen smiles. Jon always made him smile.

#### [2]

He calls Jon four days later to plan out their bit.

“Should I do the character?” Stephen asks.

“You’ve gotta give him a proper good-bye, Stephen.”

“That’s true. He’s probably not going to see the light of day ever again.”

Stephen laughs. He’s actually kind of relieved to hear it said out loud.

They come up with a great bit that involves Jon and his character in the cabin surrounded by all their old friends, which of course leads to them reminiscing about The Good Old Days.

“Hard to believe John lost all his hair,” Stephen says.

“Even harder to believe you finally went grey!” Jon says. “Though we both know you long-delayed the inevitable…”

“Hey!”

Jon giggles during Stephen’s protests.

“Hey, I’ve gotta go,” Jon says suddenly. “I’ve got dinner reservations tonight.”

Stephen smiles. He hears Evie calling his name, so he wraps things up.

“Keep that flame alive, Stewart!”

“Bye, Stephen. Love you.”

Stephen snorts. Jon had gotten mushier in his old age. Stephen likes it.

“Love you too. Bye.”

It’s not until Evie calls him for dinner that he sees they were on the phone for three hours.

#### [3]

The last time Stephen calls is when Jon doesn’t show up for rehearsals the night before his last show. He’s got the glasses, the pin, the Wrist Strong bracelet, but he doesn’t have Jon. The bit is useless without him.

Sam walks over to him when he ends another failed call.

“Boss man’s still not answering?” she says.

Even she looks worried. Jon was never the last one to arrive.

Stephen shakes his head. 

The other former correspondents look to one another, fear in their eyes.

Stephen’s phone buzzes in his hand, and he jumps. His heart sinks when he sees the name on the caller ID.

He walks over to his desk chair, all eyes on him. He sits. The lighting crew is putting on the finishing touches. He accepts the call. He knows.

“Tracey…”


End file.
